


War Torn

by EiraLaufeyson123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Embarrassment, Emotional, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, bi-curious Fandral, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLaufeyson123/pseuds/EiraLaufeyson123
Summary: It started with an invitation to drink ale in his chambers after a night of celebrations. The other should have been off with his women and yet he was here with him. They both knew why and neither was the same after that night.





	1. under the darkness

"Fandral _please_ ," Thor said in nothing short of a broken cry pressed against the others' lips. The mighty Thor had become undone with rushed kisses hidden away in spaces behind the tapestry, powerful thrusts in his bedchambers, and lingering gazes from across the room. He had fallen so violently for the charmer of Asgard so much so that now their rendezvous was made with underlying grief on his part. He had never been in love before, he had never _made_ love before. Sex was one thing but nursing orgasms out of another with the care and passion of an old friend opened up a whole new world for him. _Fandral_ opened up a whole new world for him.

He was soon shushed by the blonde, steady hands pulling and yanking upon the Prince's trousers despite the shaky hands struggling to push them away. "I can't Fandral, please, I simply can not." Thor continued tearing is blue eyes from Frandral's and down at the obvious need he had. "You can not or you will not?" the words circled around his partiality hallow head and the venom they were spoken with made the sun of Asgard dim.

He wanted to ... he required to. But the rest of their friends were right. He had grown up with Fandral, he had sparred with him, fought with him, and now he had shown the most intimate details of himself to him. He had lost himself for him and yet Fandral did not do the same. He still drank and partied and slept with all the women his heart was content upon. Nevertheless, in the wee hours when the sun met the horizon, he was Thor's and Thor's alone. He was his lover behind the safety of four walls and nowhere else. Nor would he ever be his anywhere else. Thor was too attached to let go but he was too in love to see that he could survive never doing so. He would never be happy like this.

"Both."

"Tell me to leave and I will go."

"Fandral-"

"I said tell me to leave damn it!" Thor's stomach churned as his eyes darted back up to his face. His beautiful face. Even in anger, there was a particular handsomeness only Fandral could achieve in such an unflattering light and yet that only spurred Thor's own temper. How _dare_ he. How dare he make a fool out of him. Make a _slut_ out of him. Make a mockery of the crowned prince of Asgard.

He was a noble. He was a warrior. He was a God. _And by the nine..._ he was in love.

Thor's jaw clenched, the light and airy nature of his blue eyes froze over to display darkness, not even the torches hanging could soften. He slapped the cream colored hand away from his thighs, straightening up in a manner that put the broadness of his shoulders on display, only looking even larger due to the cloak he wore. "Leave me, _whore_ ," Thor seethed, each word barely escaping his teeth as his face - not even an inch from his companions dared opposition.

Fandral blanched, the surprise came first from the callous way in which he spoke and then the unrest set in. "As you wish my sovereign," there was no kiss goodnight or goodbye no parting that even suggested he'd wish to see him again. Only Thor was greeted with the waving of his hand and the back of his overly styled hair. "I never need to be told no twice."

And that was it. The prince as he wished was alone and yet, there was no enjoyment in that at all. Only chest heaves, the sliding of his back down the slick golden wall, and unspoken sobs that made his entire body quake with a rumble. He clutched his stomach for stability, to stop all the dry heat his chest was enduring but it was too late. Yes, Fandral the dashing had ruined the crowned prince of Asgard. _Every last bit of him._


	2. an ominous visit

In the weeks to come Thor had taken ill. He was sick. Sick of any other women and men, sick of his friends and his family, sick of remaining unsatisfied in Fandral's absence. Sick of anything and everything aside from Fandral who had already moved on with a lightning fast pace. Thor didn't eat and what he did he ejected not long after, he stayed bedridden finding no enjoyment in the things he previously appreciated, he didn't even find himself training with the other warriors. He remained held up in his room as a prisoner of his own sadness and he couldn't get out of it's grips; he didn't fight to.

**xx**

"This is all your fault," Sif hissed, delivering a swift slap to the back of Fandral's pretty head. Causing the blond to yelp in pain and cradle the now sore spot.

"My fault how is this my fault?"

"Do you take us to be fooled? We know _you_ and we know Thor - more or less we know _exactly_ what you two have been up to." Volstagg interjected, crossing his arms over his belly and looking as disapproving as he ever has. This must be the look he gave when scolding his children back home.

"I have no idea what you're speaking about," Fandal shrugged glancing down to the freshly shined shoes he wore though he knew it to be a lie. They weren't as secret as they could have been, flashes of Thor groaning so wantonly beneath him uncaring if any passerby overheard them crossed his mind and he tensed. He had tried not to think about it or him for the time being, instead, he threw himself back into the arms of women and lots of them. Several at a time in fact but there was something about the nights spent with them that was so different from the nights Thor slept in his arms. They were so... shallow. Any of their praises seemed to fall on deaf ears and the longer the nights came and passed the more it just seemed that Fandral was pounding into them out of spite rather than their or his pleasure.

"You bedded Thor and now _you've_ placed him in this state!" Sif retorted, piggybacking off of Volstagg's earlier statements. Her long black pony-tail swayed as she shifted her weight from one hip to the next. Only lowering her voice just in case any others were in earshot.

"You sound jealous Sif, are you cross that I was his first choice over you? You should have heard him speak of me, I'm sure I'm his favor-" his words were cut short with an earth shattering slap across the face, hard enough to knock a man off of his feet. The side of Fandral's face was on fire and if it wasn't firmly attached his mustache would have gone flying.

"You are a vulgar, _vulgar_ man," her words were still angry but there was a bit of pain laced into it. No one outside of him had known Sif had a special affection for Thor, she had confessed it over ale many many moons ago in their youth. It was cruel to expose their shared secret like this, even more, cruel for him to take his own anger out on her, to lose the level of classiness he prided himself on. But the damage had already been done and Sif was known to hold grudges.

"I'm cross with you because you hurt _our_ friend. You know Thor as well as us and you knew the second you were invited into his bed you were invited into his heart. Thor isn't like you and yet you still placed him in a state where he will not see us any of us -" her voice cracked but no more words had to be said before she took two firm steps back and flew the scene. Volstagg, giving Fandral a lingering look of disappointment after a few seconds raced after her while Hogun who had been silent the entire time spoke up.

"We worry for him and I know you do too."

Maybe it was the softness of his words of the warmth he shared by placing a hand on Fandral's shoulder but it crumbled his unfeeling resolve. Sif wouldn't understand, neither would Volstagg but Hogun just might.

"He was my first," Fandral struggled to speak as if the words turned into molasses.

Hogun only hummed knowingly with a gentle pat, " so Fandral the dashing does not mean Fandral the heartless." The chuckle that followed after elevated the blond's spirits. The absence of Thor had been affecting him as well, he had known they were in the midst of a quarrel but he had assumed once he saw him at breakfast he would be invited back into his bed with haste. He had been wrong. Even now there was a level of arrogance he grasped, seeing that maybe it was _him_ who had placed Thor in such a way. That he needed him _this_ badly. Fandral was many many _many_ things but above all he was a gentleman. He wouldn't darken Thor's door until he was invited to. More or less meaning if and when Thor desired him to.

But he should have been more careful. They both should have been. If it got out that the prince was... _ergi_ the mere thought made Fandral shudder. He could trust the other warriors and Sif too. She might be bitter but she was as loyal as a trained bilgesnipe.

"I never lied about what we were. It was just for pleasure we're just friends. This is a coincidence he told me to leave I didn't leave on my-"

Hogun raised a hand to silence his rapid-fire excuses, "you don't need to explain yourself to me. You do what you think is best. Will I be seeing you at training?"

"At this rate, I think Sif might just kill me while sparring," he said with a laugh no matter the forced nature of it. "This will all blow over. Thor will reemerge soon."

"I hope so." Hogun took his leave establishing himself as the most laid back all the while being so damn grim. It _would_ pass over. He was a prince he'd get over it or so Fandral thought."

"Don't do anything foolish," Hogun warned, tuning to back track while facing the charmer.

"And where's the fun in that?" Fandral smiled, white teeth displayed as he opened his arms with a smirk just before being yanked by the collar into another hallway in such an elaborate manner Hogun thought nothing of it.

"What in the Hel," was a thought he didn't get to finish before he was met with naughty green eyes and plump lips to match. "Amora?"

"hush, not so loud!" She scolded, softening once she truly got a good look at him. "Fandral my love, how have you been?" her fingers toyed with his golden locks, tucking stray hairs behind his ears and primping all of it back into a more neat style.

"Just fine," Fandral held her wrists, taking them and placing her hands down with tem. Annoyed wasn't the word I'd use to describe him, more like exhausted already by the antics she would surely bring.

"Shouldn't you be banished or something of the sort?"

"Come now, that's no way to talk to an old friend, I got bored of banishment I missed my good, self-righteous, seducer," Amora patting his chest flashing a smile that was while pretty very deceiving.

"You were always much closer to Loki than I," Fandral said, shrugging off the hand and continuing to walk, somehow not being able to quicken his pace to lose the enchantress altogether.

"Yes but - you once said I was a maiden above them all. Did you lie Fandral?" Amora like the others had grown up here in Asgard around the princes. Unlike popular belief Fandral had never bedded her, she was - in her own words ' _too qualified for him_ ' and her energy was better spent hounding after Thor. That being said they were friends in an odd way, like the cunning sister he never wanted. Her, Loki, and Fandral were arguably the most fashionable people in Asgard albeit excluding the Allmother. There were many mornings where she would pick an outfit out for him as he droned on about his training to become a swordsman. He had missed her, yet she brought more trouble than she was worth often than not.

"Nay, I did not lie."

"Good, now give us a kiss," Fandral exhaled sharply, but the amused look on his face never fell as she bent and pecked her softly on the cheek. Amora was quite pleased with this display, looping her arms with his as they walked.

"You must catch me up on all that I have missed. Does Sif still have a massive pole placed up her arse? Is Hogun still grim and Volstagg round?"

"And here I thought you'd prefer to hear of Thor."

"Well yes I most certainly want to hear of Thor, that reminds me I heard a rumor..." her green eyes darted as if she was making sure no other ears were around before beckoning Fandral's closer to press her lips against it and whisper, "that Thor has taken a _male_ lover."

If anything could describe Fandral in that moment it as pale. He was a womanizer, ignoring Thor's reputation for a moment the man would rather die than have it be known he of all people had bedded a man. His whole _thing_ was having women, married, engaged, expecting, and recounting tales of his romps. If he did not have that what more was he? This only proved word was spreading if Amora who had been banished for months could waltz in here and announce that.

"Can you believe that?"

"I most certainly can...not. I cannot believe it."

"I think it's all a lie but a maid is said to have found breeches in his room that would never fit Thor."

"So that is why you are here?"

"Partly, my Lo' is coming home from his travels abroad soon. I wish to see him and I just might have a more successful way to seduce Thor into loving me if he decides to help." She started pulling away from Fandral, releasing her arm and eyeing a turn up ahead.

"The great enchantress cannot work alone?"

"Two cunning minds are better than one, sweets," she winked, blowing a kiss and licking her bottom lip, "I will be seeing you later Fandral." With a spin and a whip of her hair, she had disappeared, by the time Fandral had the mind to rush and see where she had gone there was no trace of her at all. He was hoping to stay sober tonight, again, just to see if Thor would require him but after that exchange, he needed a drink. Perhaps two. Maybe three and a whore to go with it.


End file.
